


Melody Fortuna

by Emma_Oz



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Also Lucy Gennaro, M/M, Soul Bond, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: In a world where every person carries a soul mark, Matt was not expecting his to be a cop knocking on his door.





	Melody Fortuna

The bonding must have taken place when McClane first touched him, when he threw him to the floor and sheltered him from the bullets with his body.

Any of the tingles or glows described in popular songs were lost in Matt’s terror and confusion. It was only later, when they were in the stolen car, that Matt saw his wrist. 

He stared in disbelief but it definitely did seem darker; it looked like it had set which made no sense. He held his arm up to get a better light and McClane shot a look at the dark JOHN printed on his flesh.

He made a noise like an exasperated kettle and pulled off the road. Matt had already gathered that for McClane that was a pretty big emotional display and he was weirdly not surprised when he rolled up his sleeve to reveal MF scrawled on his arm. It was Matt’s scruffy writing, alright, but he still bent forward to examine it in detail. 

‘So you’re Melody,’ McClane said.

‘Errr… Matt Farrell.’

‘Yeah, born on June 2 1978.’ He paused. ‘It’s just, you know, a nickname that my kids gave you. Melody Fortuna.’

‘Sorry about – um – not having tits.’

‘No, it’s just when my wife – ex-wife - was explaining it to my daughter she got kind of confused and named you after her doll.’

‘Great,’ Matt said shortly. It wasn’t like he had fantasised about meeting his soul mate, but he also had not thought he’d be a joke to him. A joke he shared with his wife, ex-wife.

‘Kid,’ McClane said slowly, ‘I always felt sorry for Melody. She wound up with a broken down cop twenty five years older than her.’

‘Plus, she doesn’t exist,’ Matt snapped.

‘Yeah, but I also wanted to meet MF,’ he said, ‘Sorry it was like this.’

He put the car in gear again and then they were too busy with the driving and the fighting and the elevator shaft and the sending bad guys to their death. The terror and the being captured alongside McClane’s daughter.

Lucy had looked at him in disbelief. ‘MF? You’re Melody?’

‘I’m not a girl,’ he muttered angrily. 

‘No,’ Lucy rolled her eyes at him. ‘When I was a kid and Dad and Mom were explaining to me why he had a soul mark but she didn’t, he was pretty inarticulate.’

‘I’ve met him. Laconic.’

‘Also embarrassed, I guess, because who wants to talk about their soul mark in front of their partner, right? But I was an obnoxious kid –‘

Now it was Matt’s turn to roll his eyes. 

‘And I kept on and on at him to talk to me about MF and when he couldn’t I made up stories about this girl who had golden hair and lived in a castle and had a pony.’

‘I can tell you now that you were like 100% inaccurate.’

Matt had been so engrossed in this conversation that he had not noticed the bad guy’s attention shift to him which – in retrospect – was a bad move.

Gabriel’s eyes it up and he grabbed Matt’s arm. ‘Newly bonded to a JOHN? Oh, how delightful.’

Then he’d shot Matt in the knee and taunted McClane that he had both his daughter and his soul mate as hostages. 

Which, as Matt could have told him, and Lucy definitely did tell him very loudly, was a douche move that ended up with McClane storming the room, killing the bad guys and incidentally getting himself shot in the shoulder. 

‘Nice work,’ Matt said. He was aiming for Clint Eastwood smooth but it came out more as Marilyn Monroe gaspy. He totally blamed that on the effort of crawling over to McClane.

‘Not so bad yourself, M-Matt,’ McClane said.

Matt put pressure on the wound and looked around for Lucy who had found a phone on a corpse and was frantically calling for help. 

‘I am pleased to meet you,’ McClane said. He was probably light headed from bleeding out because he added, ‘I’ve waited for you for a long time.’

Matt pulled his shirt off and shoved it in the wound. ‘Because I’m so fucking special.’

‘Because you’re the guy.’ McClane grabbed his hand. The sirens grew closer. ‘You’re the one.’


End file.
